Hell To Pay
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Teen Titans and Young Justice Crossover! The Hive Five is no longer frozen in Paris and they have a new leader, now she's out to destroy... Kid Flash? And the Light's back? Wait... SHE WASN'T THE MOLE? Who was, and whose side are they one this time?
1. Prologue

**YEAH FINALLY GOT THIS UP! XD**

**I've been needing to put this up for months but I had no idea how to start but I've got it, kudos to me.**

**I also want to thank anyone who voted this story on my poll, because I loved this idea…**

**Summary: The Hive Five is no longer frozen and they have a new leader, now she's out to destroy... Kid Flash? The question is why and more importantly, why does she keep calling him Baywatch? She's dangerous and might be the one who truly brings Jinx and Wally apart. Tigress won't stop until she and the Hive Five get revenge… or worse, until he's dead. But can he stop her and bring her back to the good side while keeping the girl of his dreams? Is Jinx still the girl of his dreams?**

**I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

**Inspiration for this chapter: Pandora :| No just kidding, All Around Me by Flyleaf :) I**** think the song sets the mood for this chapter because I listened to it while I wrote this... yes I listened to it repeatedly :P**

* * *

><p>The girl calmly walked into the large area, her eyes roaming around them. All of those people, trapped here. Probably forever.<p>

Her eyes fell on all of the fallen criminals and she couldn't help but think of how stupid it all was, waste of time; a waste of potential, useful potential.

A smirk grew on her face as her eyes landed on a separate person. Black hair, green wardrobe, huge grin, psychotic bitch, but also her blood relative.

Ice, frozen, never getting out… yeah, she liked that. Finally her sister had gotten what she deserved, what she'd sworn to do to her years ago. She'd no longer be bothered by that witch with a Cheshire grin.

Of course, she would have wanted to do it herself and not have those stupid heroes do it but it didn't matter. Soon enough she'd have everything up and running again, of course it would now be her way but the details were unimportant. She'd make a deal with Slade if that's what it took to make this plan work.

The first part of her plan; take out the Teen Titans, hopefully for good.

It was easier said than done, these pathetic excuses for villains showed that. She couldn't begin to imagine what they'd tried, what the brain had failed at, this time. A genius like him must have cooked up something brilliant; she wasn't as smart as him but she was as determined, maybe more.

She was taught by the best to take down anyone and everyone, she was taught to take apart the Justice League. Sadly, one group of super-powered teens had proven too much for her a long time ago.

So what was a girl like her to do? Take advantage of the weakest links, take them apart one by one. Find any dirt she could on the Titans. Destroy any trust they held, and do it without being caught.

And without getting too close to get personally attached to one of them.

But she needed help in order to do that, so here she was. Freeing some of them, they'd prove especially useful. Her plan consisted of their cooperation.

One of them had already agreed to help her, the only free one.

He'd been more than willing to cooperate, she actually felt bad for him. The poor boy; having his heart crushed by someone he loved, she could relate perfectly well.

Soon it wouldn't even matter, yes her heart had been crushed by the guy she loved but she had a simple solution… crush him and make sure he can't get back up.

She wanted him dead… no she wanted him to suffer, make him feel what she felt. She'd cared, god how much she'd cared, she'd actually been willing to go against everything she been taught for him, she'd even found the real mole for him… and then he'd turned his back on her, just like all of them. They'd blamed her for everything, the only one who truly believed she was innocent was _him_.

And even he wasn't much help, he'd run away first chance he got. He got a chance of a new life, a better one. What did she get? A one way ticket to a criminal's life, no friends, no family, no one to trust or care for her.

The most important part; no one trusted her, or at least no one smart.

Logically, the only way to make sure whoever she unfroze helped her was to make sure they cared. They needed as much in this as she had, and the Hive Five were her answer.

Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

All of them betrayed by their leader to run off with her little crush, and Kid Flash was to blame, is to blame, in their eyes. And hers.

Those were the ones she had to get out at the moment. See-more was already on her side, but his friends needed a little help.

Or a little persuading.

That was the reason why she was now temporarily located in France, as soon as she was done here she'd travel to where she knew she'd be able to do something productive; Jump City.

But first, unfreezing the help.

She quickly started on fixing the machines, reversing the process of imprisonment… easier said than done.

It had taken her months to figure everything out, even longer to learn how to make the machine reverse the freezing process.

And finally, they were free.

A bit disoriented and confused at first but she'd be too if she'd have spent months trapped as a living statue.

The first one to speak was the little genius, his voice making her want to cringe. "What did those snot-nosed losers do too us?"

They weren't aware of her, only of their teammates. Kyd Wykkyd simple shrugged, silent as always. Billy and his duplicate looked around. "Where are we, Billy?"

"I don't know, Billy." It responded.

"You're in Paris." She announced, letting them see her for the first time.

Her clothing was different, to say the least. The style was alike to her vigilante attire but at the same time, it was nothing like it. Her midriff once green was now orange and black, the outer sides made to look like a tiger… exactly like a tiger. Her pants were much also alike, black but this time the scratch marks located on the outside of her sides were orange and made to hold her weapons. The shoes; black heeled boots that went up to her knees. The outfit clung to her body on every curve, surprisingly making her movements easier and faster. All in all she looked completely changed. Her eyes no longer held any cowl, the only part covered was her right eye with what appeared to be an orange claw design. Her hair was now in a long braid that traveled down her back. Her preferred weapon; crossbow but she wasn't afraid to pick up a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Gizmo demanded.

"I'm the girl that got you out." She replied. "And I've come to ask you for a favor."

"Why should we help you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Mammoth growled.

"Easy; I know Kid Flash's caused your team so much misery and I want to help you get revenge, on him and the Teen Titans." She smirked. "But you have to help me too. Your friend, See-more has already agreed. It's just up to you now, you in or out?"

Gizmo narrowed his eyes. "If it's about him, we're in."

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Should I bring in some of the other YJ characters like Miss Marian and Superboy? Kaldur won't be a part of this story. I'm also going to ass Icicle Jr. to make things more interesting! X3<strong>

**Next chapter: Jump City gets an unexpected surprise, and Jinx gets to know more about Kid's past… and Tigress' take on why he really helped Jinx. Will she believe anything she's told? Is it true or is the villainess lying?**

**REVIEW! Or I might just abandon this story… :'(**


	2. The Arrival

**My head hurts! XO**

**I can't think, I can't write and I can' read… this sucks but I'm still putting up with it for the sake of posting up the chapter…**

**FlamyAngelwings- I agree, don't know why no one's thought of this before…**

**minnesota413- XD**

**FlinxForever13 7- I haven't decide what the pairing for this story it, but I'm kinda leaning on Flinx…**

**Hollabackgirlforthis- Whoa, who said anything about replacing Jinx? She's still in the story, and she's still Wally's love interest and I know she could kick Arty's ass… but for the sake of the story they're not going one on one… yet…**

**Monkey Girl 13624- Thank you, and I won't as long as someone keeps an interest in this story : )**

**iSniffMarkers- YOU NO GET TO KNOW! Although I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now :P**

**kennymccormic- Thank you!**

**Lissy123456789- Thanks I don't think I'll be adding them… and if I do it might only be like flashbacks and stuff, and don't we all love it? XD**

**None- I don't know if I'm going to do that yet…**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash grinned as he put an arm around his two friends. "Come on, we need a guy's night out… like the old days!"<p>

His younger teammate roughly brushed him off. "No thanks."

"I'll take a rain check." The archer replied. "Considering that's not the reason I traveled here."

"But why?" The speedster whined. "You guys work too hard!"

"They obviously take their job seriously." Jinx teased.

"Everyone needs a break sometimes." He responded, arms crossed.

As soon as that was said the lights in the tower flashed red and the alarm sounded through the entire building. "Titans trouble!"

Everyone present ran beside their leader to see what the problem was. "What's up?" Beast boy asked.

Robin quickly typed. "There's been a major disturbance by the docks…" His eyes widened. "It's the Hive Five."

Jinx gasped. "What?"

"How, aren't they supposed to be frozen?" Raven asked.

Speedy crossed his arms. "That's what I came to tell you, there was a break-in at Paris. Some of the prisoners were unfrozen."

The boy wonder replied. "Let's move, you'll come with for back-up."

They all quickly ran out, not knowing what they had in store for them.

* * *

><p>The girl grinned, so far everything was going according to plan.<p>

The Hive Five were tearing up the docks and the workers were running terrified… she may have done something to prevent this once, but that her was long gone.

Now she enjoyed others' misery and pain, now she had nothing to lose except her freedom. That was a reasonable price to pay if she failed.

But she would make sure she didn't, she needed to prove to everyone that the innocent girl they all once knew was gone.

She was well aware that the archer was in town, she's made sure someone found out about the jailbreak.

Now here came her part of the plan, act it out and as soon as she was near the pink-haired girl away from the team, she'd set everything in action. See if she could convince her to turn on them and leave.

There was always plan B.

* * *

><p>The first ones to arrive were Kid Flash and Jinx, he'd carried her all the way over. He gently set her down as they waited for the Titans to get there.<p>

Seconds later the rest of the team arrived, everyone jumping in to confront the villains.

Cyborg went after Gizmo, missing with his laser cannon. Raven went for Kyd Wykkyd, the teen immediately disappearing and reappearing behind them. Mammoth charged after Robin, leaving Beast boy and Speedy to handle Billy and Jinx and Kid to handle See-more.

They were shocked to find that the teens had gotten stronger, and better.

See-more was using his laser beam eye, leading both teens away from the others… not that they knew any better.

Then they heard the scream.

It hit Wally like a ton of bricks, it sounded so familiar yet it wasn't one he could place. Jinx had obviously heard it too and he knew that she didn't like fighting her old team. "Jinx go, I've got this covered."

She nodded, running to the sound of the voice.

It wasn't that far, the problem was finding out where it came from. Jinx was about to just give up and join the fight again when she heard it, a yell.

She turned the corner, seeing a young girl with a long blonde braid lying on the floor. She walked over to her kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, not letting her see her face. "I'm fine… but you won't be." Jinx was sent flying back with a kick to her stomach.

She groaned at the unexpected action. The girl came to her feet and walked over, standing right above her with a crossbow on one hand. "Who are you?" The pink haired girl stayed down, choosing to learn more about the situation beforehand.

The blonde smirked, placing a finger to her lips. "Shh, wouldn't want your boyfriend hearing you."

Jinx glared. "He's not my boyfriend."

The girl grinned. "Doesn't look like that from where I stand; how sweet, he actually helped you leave the life of a villain? That doesn't sound at all like the Wally I knew."

Jinx's eyes widened. "W-wally?"

"Yeah, Wally. Oh, so you don't know?" The blonde tilted her head to the side in amusement. "Your little boy-toy is not who you think he is."

"Who are you?" Jinx hissed.

"I'm Tigress, and I'm new in town. Right after I got run out of my old town by your boyfriend and his friends a couple years ago." She replied.

"He would never do something like that, he's a good guy!" Jinx defended, standing up.

"Are you sure about that?" Tigress asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Ask him… about Artemis."

The girl smirked, backing away as the team barged through the entrance. "Jinx!"

The pink haired girl turned to see her friends standing there, her heart racing. "Kid Flash?"

Wally stood in concern. "What happened, they Hive Five's gone?"

"I don't… I saw someone and she just…" She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know, this girl was with them."

"Jinx, what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. But who is Artemis?" She demanded, looking at Kid.

A laugh was heard above the warehouse, the support beams shadowed her from above. "Yeah, Baywatch. Answer her question, you know you want to." An arrow landed right beside his foot, barely missing by inches.

"Who's there?" Robin asked.

"What's the matter boy wonder? Forgotten about me already?" Her voice echoed through the room. "I hoped that at least you'd remember me."

"Show yourself!" Speedy yelled.

She giggled, the sound bouncing off the metal walls. "That's not how the game works, Roy. I hide and you… seek."

"Who is this chick?" Beast boy asked, just as he was thrown against the wall and trapped in a net. The girl smirked as she stood where he had been.

"Artemis?" Robin whispered, looking at the blonde girl in shock.

"I go by Tigress now, Robin. But I'm glad you remembered." She teased, sending him flying with a kick to the gut. "I see you have a new girlfriend too, how do you think Zatanna would react? Last I heard she ran away to get her own life away from Daddy."

"What are you doing here?" Wally demanded, glaring at her.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Wally!" She spat, using her crossbow to try and shoot him. He managed to dodge the projectiles coming his way time and time again as she spoke. "I'm making sure you don't do to your little girlfriend the same thing you did to me. Did you even tell her the truth about why you left Central? Secrets will get you killed, and I intend to make that happen. Kaldur wasn't the biggest disappointment in the team, you proved that to me." As she'd spoken and shot she pulled a smoke pellet behind her back with her other arm, dropping it and watching as it enveloped them all.

They covered their eyes, attempting to control their coughing. When they looked up she was gone. The warehouse was left in silence after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping to get in longer chapters soon, hopefully…<strong>

**So lately I've been thinking… so many hard choices for my stories and so little time to answer so…**

**I've got some questions for you!**

**Numero uno! ;D**

**You want M'gann and Conner, yes or no? **

**Numéro deux! XD**

**Pairings, Flinx or Spitfire? (Although, I'm pretty sure you can count them both as Spitfires but whatever!)**

**Oh and FYI for you people, I'm temporarily moving this to the YJ archive...**

**REVIEW AND CHOOSE OR I PROMISE I WILL GO WITH WHAT I FEEL IS RIGHT! XP **


	3. Searching For Answers

**I need some sleep… too lazy for the mailbag, I don't own Young Justice…**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

"I-I don't know!" The man answered quickly.

The tall boy shoved him against the wall. "We know you're lying."

"No, I promise! I don't know, some random guy just hired me to move these things!" He replied.

"I know you're lying, I can see it." The girl standing nearby told him. "Tell us or else, we will get the information out of you eventually."

"Okay okay, I may have heard something." He told her, panicking. "The guy was talking on the phone to someone, they mentioned Jump City but that's all I know!"

The boy let him go, letting the man scramble away. "Get out of here."

He happily complied, running away.

The girl looked at her companion in worry. "Jump City, isn't that where…"

"Yeah." He answered. "We should have seen this coming."

"We didn't know, we thought she'd gone off the grid." She replied softly.

"But she obviously didn't and now that she's back we know who she's going after." He growled, turning away.

"Maybe she's not going to do anything bad, she's still Artemis." She whispered.

"She's still Artemis, the girl we accused of being the mole and turned our backs on." He replied. "She knows how to hold a grudge."

"What do we do now? We have to warn someone." The girl told him.

He turned away, ignoring her completely as he focused on something else.

"What's wrong?" She asked, following him.

He turned to her, pointing to the TV inside the restaurant. "I think they know."

She turned, looking at the reporter onscreen.

"… _We're received confirmation that today at exactly noon there was a disturbance at Jump City pier, the disturbance seemingly was The Hive Five along with a new arrival." _A picture of a group of disguised teens came up, the six of them using some kind of skill to take down the other group. _"She calls herself Tigress, the girl's motives are still unknown as is her origin. And surprisingly, even with three honorary titans present, the Hive Five managed to get away. These three seemed to be Jinx; former Hive Five member, Kid Flash; former partner to the Flash, and Speedy; former partner to Green Arrow. Robin has refused to comment on today's occurrences. One thing is for sure though; Tigress is not going to make it easy on the Titans." _

"She beat him to it, apparently." The boy commented, crossing his arms.

"That's a good thing, right?" She whispered.

"No, it's not." He growled. "She doesn't even know what's going on, none of them do!"

"Then we tell them!" She snapped, losing all of her patience. "We go there and we try to get through to them, we try to get through to her. I am not about to let our friends die."

"Our "friends" abandoned us when we needed them, they left us alone." He yelled.

She glared at him. "And what did we do? We left too, remember?"

"That's different, M'gann." He sighed.

"How is that different, Superboy? We all left!" She exclaimed. "The only one who even bothered to do something was Wally and we… we all just walked out."

He stayed silent, knowing that she was right.

"We're going to warn them." She whispered. "They have a right to know that The Light's come back."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what was that about?"<p>

"Trying to figure that one out for myself, green bean."

"So, what did happen?"

"Robin? Kid Flash?"

"Jinx?"

The pink haired girl just stood there, stunned and confused.

"I think she's broken." Beast boy whispered.

She ignored him, clenching her fists as she turned to Kid. "Who was she? What was she talking about? Who's Kaldur? How do you three know her? Does she want to kill you? Should I let her kill you? What did you do to her to make her hate you?"

"Um Jinx… he's not going to answer." Speedy told her.

He was right, Kid was just frozen in his spot.

"Kid Flash, Kid Flash! Kid, WALLY!"

"What?"

"Who was she?" Jinx asked him.

He sighed. "She was… well, she is… I… Robin, you take it from here."

"KF…" Speedy crossed his arms. "You're pathetic."

"Fuck off, Roy." Kid growled. "At least I know the meaning of friendship."

The archer glared. "Low blow."

"But are you denying it?" KF asked.

"Stop changing the subject!" Jinx growled. "Now tell me who this girl is!"

"Her name is Artemis." Robin spoke first. "We met her a while back ago."

"She was an archer, like me." Roy put in.

"She wanted to make a difference." Wally whispered.

Robin looked down. "We haven't been… completely honest with you guys."

"There was a team, before the Titans."

"The Justice Leagues' daycare center."

"Not a daycare center!" Wally snapped.

"We were serious about what we did."

"You were being treated like sidekicks, and the team wasn't even successful."

"The team could have worked, you just didn't give up a chance."

"The team would have never been successful, not with a mole as a member." He replied coldly.

"Team or no team, he would have still ruined out lives." Robin growled.

"Still haven't answered my question." Jinx pointed out.

"We accused her of being the mole, even when she wasn't." Wally told her. "The real mole was someone we all trusted dearly."

"Who was it?" Beast boy asked.

"Aqualad." The three of them answered at once.

"Our Aqualad?" Cyborg asked.

"No, a different one; Kaldur'ahm. He was our leader, and he was the one that lead us to our downfall. He was working with a villain organization, called The Light."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've been thinking… want me to bring in Kaldur? I know I said I wasn't but… I've got something new up my sleeve… XD<strong>

**Review and I'll update faster, I promise! **


	4. Unexpected

**Ello my sweet awesome peoples! ;D**

**So I, the wonderful scarlett mist, has returned to give you a new chapter… you can thank iSniffMarkers for wanting this done soon.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"You called?"<p>

"Yeah, we called."

"What do you want?"

"Unfortunately, your help." The kyrptonian clone growled.

"My help? Why would you ask me for help?" The atlantean asked, his arms crossed.

"Because we need it." M'gann replied, masking her emotions well.

"Ask Robin or Kid, I'm sure they would be happy to help." He growled. "You don't want my help, I can see it."

"No one would want your help after what you did." Conner snapped, clenching his fists.

"We don't want it, that's true.." M'gann replied calmly, stepping in between them. "But we can't do anything without your help."

His eyes turned to her. "I will not help you, I'm sorry."

"Cut the crap!" Conner yelled. "We know the light is back."

"What?" Kaldur asked, looking at him in shock.

"You… you didn't know?" M'gann asked him.

He shook his head. "I cut off all of my ties with them… after it happened." He looked up at them. "What can I do to help?"

Conner looked at M'gann before giving her a small nod, motioning for her to continue.

She sighed. "Kaldur, Artemis is back and she's after Wally. Superboy and I need to go to Jump City and warn them."

He looked at her in confusion. "What does this have to do with me?"

Conner crossed his arms. "We need more information on them."

Realization settled in, he looked at them knowingly. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"So there was another group… and you never told us!" Beast boy exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly. "What the heck, man?"<p>

"I didn't think you needed to know, it was before the Teen Titans." Robin replied calmly.

"We didn't need to know?" Cyborg asked. "And now Kid's psychotic ex is after him, yeah; I totally understand how we didn't need to know." He rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Wally crossed his arms, offended. "She's not my psychotic ex, we weren't even dating."

"That's a lie, KF." Robin smirked.

"Dude, not cool!"

"You two were dating?" Jinx asked in amazement… or jealousy, no one could tell.

"For like a week or two… it was an unspoken arrangement." He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As in they made out but never admitted they liked each-other." Speedy put in, crossing his arms with a smirk plastering his face.

"Roy!" Wally complained loudly. "How would you know?"

"Hello, I did join the team, remember?" The archer raised an eyebrow. "Besides, it was plainly obvious you two liked each-other."

"Just like it's obvious the only reason you're no longer that against Artemis is because Cheshire is her sister?" The speedster countered with narrow eyes.

Speedy glared. "Cheshire's a criminal, Artemis wasn't."

Wally snorted. "As if, that's not the real reason. You had a crush on Cheshire."

The archer was about to retaliate when Cyborg's voice caught their attention. "Guys, someone's contacting the Tower."

* * *

><p>Artemis stood in front of the camera, her long blonde hair falling behind her shoulders.<p>

She wasn't wearing the Tigress costume though, right now she was simply Artemis Crock; the girl who ran away from her mother after finally cracking under the pressure.

In other words, that was the story everyone had been told, the lie everyone believed. No one questioned, it just seemed to make so much _sense. _She was tired of it all, her father leaving, trying to help her mother after she'd been released out of prison. She was just a kid, anyways.

So, of course it made a certain speedster, archer and boy wonder feel immensely guilty.

But what shocked them to silence was the gun pointed to her head, and the figure standing right behind her.

"Hello, Titans."

The voice sent chills down their spines. Wally's eyes widened, his thoughts focused on the blonde archer. "Artemis…"

"Shut it, Baywatch." She snapped, not looking in his direction.

"Who's that?" Beast boy asked, looking at the figure.

Artemis answered, noticing the other three were frozen in shock. "Kaldur."

"The one and only." He replied, smirking slightly before putting the weapon down.

Artemis grinned, turning and giving the atlantean a hug. "It's good to see you again."

He returned the hug. "Likewise, how have you been Artemis?"

"Is anyone else majorly confused or is it just me?" Beast boy asked.

"I am." Speedy replied.

"Yup."

"Same here."

"Artemis always knew I was the mole." Kaldur explained.

"And Kaldur always knew about my past, so we kept each-others secrets." She replied.

"But… you lied to us?" Wally asked in total shock.

"Yeah, I did." She looked at him. "But didn't we all lie to each-other?"

"We thought you were innocent, turns out you really weren't. You helped bring this team down too." He hissed.

She glared at him. "Better than stabbing my friend in the back, I did this to protect someone that I could trust; a person I understood. What about you? I thought you cared too, that's why I told you the truth about me. I guess I was wrong to trust you."

"Wally stop, you're only making it worse on yourself." Robin growled. "Look Artemis, what do you want?"

She crossed her arms, scowling. "I _was_ going to make Kid Stupid's life miserable but… now I have more important things to worry about."

"More important how?" Jinx asked, glaring at the archer.

"Tell them." She spoke to Kaldur, narrowing her eyes at Jinx.

"I was contacted by M'gann and Superboy some days ago and they have some… _interesting_ information." He told them all.

"Interesting?" Speedy asked, his eyes never leaving the atlantean. Gazing at him with a betrayed look in his eyes.

Artemis placed a hand on her hip, obviously annoyed. "They contacted Kaldur asking for his help while they went to pick up some recruits."

"Now I'm really confused, why do they need recruits?" Beast boy asked.

Robin's eyes widened in realization. "No…"

Speedy looked up at the screen. "You mean…"

"But that's impossible!" Wally growled.

"Oh trust me, it's very possible." Artemis replied.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. "You all need to explain."

"Well, if I'm understanding this right… and I think I am." Speedy told her. "Than what they're saying is that… well, they're…"

Artemis looked at him like he was stupid. "The Light is back, and this time they're not after the League; they're after the Teen Titans."

"And us." Kaldur put in. "They are after us too."

Artemis nodded. "That means that Babs, Kara, Donna, Garth and everyone else who helped the team is in danger…" She sighed. "If they're not working for the Light already."

* * *

><p><strong>And so it officially begins! Oh my sweet awesome peoples I love you so much that I just have to say… be prepared to have your heads spinning in confusion :P And if you're already confused I suggest you start asking questions...<strong>

**Let's see you try to figure out who's on who's side in the next couple of chapters, and don't worry; the Hive Five (Six) is not gone yet… **

… **and should Cheshire make an appearance? Because I feel that it might screw up Arty's life even more? What about Sportsmaster? And should she be reunited with her mother? Should the League come into this at some point, and should this have some Cheshire/Speedy if she does show up?**

**Should I stop asking so many questions? Possibly. Will I? Of course not, it's too fun!**

**Anyways, tell me what you'd like to see in the future and I will definitely try to add it… and Spitfire's wining, will Flinx catch up in time? I don't know, it's up to you people!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Traitor

**I am back… and this time it's not willingly .-. Apparently, Markers isn't afraid to threaten. So again, thank her ._.**

**TealCrystalCAT- So that's one vote for Cheshire :D**

**Monkey Girl 13624- Thank you! XD**

**Eastmangirl- *gives evil laugh* Yus, my plan is working perfectly… you're confused! xD**

**(no name available) – Cool :D**

**Jazzmonkey- Haha, I know. Imagine how I feel? Flinx and Spitfire are my ships… I love them both! D; **

**Bubbly Av- Thanks :D**

**Abbie Brown- Don't we all? ;)**

**animecutie610- No, it's not… that's kind of the only thing I paid attention too, also… and I wrote it! O.O**

**Wicked- Undecided, it's up to the reviewers… but Spitfire is beating Flinx so…**

**memmek10k- Thanks :)**

**Latios963- I STAND BY MY DECISION! Kaldur is the biggest suspect in my list because he's so unexpected… I REALLY NEED TO STOP USING THAT WORD! XO Lol sorry, random stuff… but thanks :D**

**LoveInAWord- Pfffft, me make Arty less evil? I don't think you've read any of my other stories; I live to mess with the characters and their minds! ;D And Spitfire is totally winning…**

**ASparkofLight- Flinx shippers need to unite and vote because Spitfire is beating them by a longshop :/**

**Anyways, I don't own Young Justice… now please, read on.**

* * *

><p>"Artemis, are you alright?"<p>

She nodded, not bothering to look up at him. In her hand was a kitchen knife, the atlantean watched as she sat on a stool and engraved lines onto the counter.

He looked at her worriedly. "You are sure?"

"Kaldur, for the most levelheaded of us and the most mature… you sure do ask some really stupid questions." She muttered, never dropping the knife.

"Ah." Was his only reply.

"Why are you really here?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes met his quizzically. "You're not here because M'gann and Conner asked because they don't trust you and they'd know that we – or at least the Titants – wouldn't trust you. They'd have probably asked you to do something like spy on the Light or be another mole, so what gives?"

He looked at her calmly, betraying no emotion. "I made a mistake, a mistake I intend to fix."

The blonde scoffed, a humorless chuckle escaping her lips. "By saving us from imminent danger? Please, we all know no one will forgive you anyways."

He didn't even flinch at her cold, hard tone. "I understand that, although that doesn't mean that I can't do something to change it."

She looked down at the table again, digging the knife deeper into the wooden surface. "They didn't tell, did you know that?"

"What?" He looked at her in confusion.

Artemis kept her eyes on the table as she answered. "The League never found out that you were the mole, you were kidnapped and murdered… _They. Never. Told_."

His eyes widened, a hand held over his mouth in shock. "How… how do you know this?"

She shrugged. "I went to your funeral… they were all there, even Garth and Tula."

Kaldur didn't want to let her continue, didn't want to hear any of it.

That didn't stop her, her breath increased as she remembered. "People cried, and some of the team members cried too. It stayed inside the team, that's what they all agreed on. They even made up some story about how I had ran to track you down and they never saw me again… they took the fall for everything we did. And I was there, hiding in a crowd of civilians. No one noticed me, not even Wally."

"I'm sorry about that… your relationship." He replied wholeheartedly.

"It doesn't matter." She whispered. "It wasn't your fault, they turned on me; you had nothing to do with that, remember?"

"I should have confessed earlier." He told her.

"Hmmm." She grabbed the knife's handle and without a second thought, plunged it into the counter. "That would have just gotten you landed in Belle Rev, you _were_ old enough."

She didn't wait for him to reply as she exited the kitchen hastily.

Kladur sighed as the automatic doors closed behind her, his eyes landed on the counter as he clearly saw what she'd etched on the wood.

One word, as clear as daylight.

_Traitor._

* * *

><p>He ran, faster that he'd ever run in his whole life.<p>

Kid Flash ran and he didn't stop, he just kept going. Out of the city, out of the state, out of the country.

His life was just a jumbled mess, a mess that he hoped – prayed – could be fixed in… well, a flash.

Why did his life have to be like this? He was the hero, wasn't life supposed to be easier for the hero?

Wally could feel the wind whipping through his hair, and that was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

Artemis was back.

Kaldur was back.

M'gann was back.

Conner was back.

Why couldn't they just stay gone? Why didn't the past stay buried like it should be?

They were supposed to just be memories, mistakes… he didn't want to remember any of it.

But he did — he clearly remembered everything.

Flirting with M'gann, working with Kaldur, pranking with Robin and Artemis… god how he remembered her.

He remembered everything; the fights, the arguments, the disagreements… and the trust. He'd trusted her, with his life. She'd done the same with him, but _god _was he stupid! He'd ruined it all, every little thing he'd told her – every accusation – had resulted in this… in what was happening now.

He was the first one, the first one to blame her; to voice his thoughts on what her family ties meant to him. If he'd know, if he'd understood… he wished he could take it all back.

_God, _he wished he'd never told her any of those things.

She was trying to do the right thing, the accusations… they must have completely broken her.

Sportsmaster had probably told her a million times, told her that she could never be one of them; one of the good guys. He'd probably drilled it into her mind a million times.

They must have convinced her that it was all true.

_I'm so sorry, Artemis._

He was, he was really sorry.

Kid never meant to hurt her like that, never meant to say those things that he had.

He'd just felt so betrayed, so hurt… he was hurt that she'd keep something like that from him.

Never did he think that that was the reason, the reason for her keeping quiet. Never did he stop and realize that she had predicted their reaction and was scared that it would come true.

He loved her.

He knew he loved her.

They were right, his feeling for her were more than just a crush.

They'd all seen it, they'd all expected it; they knew how both of them had felt for each-other long before they had even come to realize it.

He hated feeling like this — feeling like this was all his fault.

But maybe… maybe it was.

He was the one that was supposed to be there for her, the one that was supposed to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that her secrets revealed changed nothing.

And what had he done?

The complete— _complete — _opposite.

He wished he could go back, go back and change everything.

But he couldn't, this was the present and in the present he had to stop and realize… realize that Jinx was the girl for him.

So he did, he stopped; he stopped and turned around, back to the tower.

Because he wasn't going to let Artemis ruin the relationship he now held with his girl, he wasn't going to let Artemis get between Jinx and him.

No, he wouldn't.

The Artemis he knew and loved was gone, the only one that remained in her place was Tigress.

And Tigress was a villain.

But then again… wasn't Jinx?

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh… could have been better, originally someone was going to get their nose broken but I decided against it for the time being… maybe next chappie?<strong>

**Review! xD**


	6. Rocket

**I'm back! And Markers, you and Rocket need to stop with the blackmail -.-**

**Peep- And now I must decide which one to write for, it's pretty even now…**

**Superbluestar428- I know, I just don't know when that'll happen.**

**iSniffMarkers- Gah, you're evil! DX**

**jazzmonkey- The bonding's actually going to come later when… well, you'll see ;)**

**Dextra2- It's just you? .-.**

**A2ID- I know, breaks my heart… and I'm the one that did it!**

**LadyMysteri- Watched them too, and then totally raged with Markers :P**

**YouCan'tTearMeDown- Starfire's not making any huge appearances yet but hopefully it will be RobStar…**

**Lovingalone- Give me the reasons, because seriously; my emotions are balanced, that's not a good thing! Half is for Flinx and Half is for Spitfire. ._.**

**Clubpenguinxd- Gah, the shipping wars are like so… here.**

**Tigress- Shipping. Wars.**

**I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>"Will someone please explain why I was ordered to come here?"<p>

"Rocket?" The Boy wonder asked, his eyes on their unexpected visitor.

"Yeah, me." She replied.

Everyone else stood around the door, their eyes clouded in confusion as they looked towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, annoyance slipping into her voice. "That's what I want to know!"

No one replied as she sighed in annoyance.

The dark skinned teen looked at Kid briefly before turning back to Robin. "Look, Miss Martian and Superboy found me and told me to come here, okay? They didn't say why, they just said that if I didn't more people would get hurt… and they said to tell you guys that I wasn't the first one, whatever that means."

"The first one?" Starfire asked. "The first of what?"

"Probably the first one of us." Kid told her. "If the Light is after us again, that means that they have to get to everyone as soon as possible."

"Wait." Rocket turned to him, disbelief clouding the girl's features. "The Light? This is about them, crap! _I thought we were done with them!_"

"Well, we're not." Speedy growled.

"We're meeting up with Artemis and Kaldur later on today, you're coming with us." Robin told the girl.

"_Kaldur?" _She hissed through grit teeth. "You're meeting with _Kaldur_? I'll pass, thanks for the offer though."

"That wasn't an offer." He replied coldly.

"Well then, what was it?" She growled. "An order? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your little Titans. I don't even want anything more to do with you people, I'm just here because M'gann said it was a life or death situation. She practically _begged_ me to come here."

"Look, we're sorry." Kid told her. "We didn't want to go and bring you back into all of this, we didn't even know we had to do it up until a couple of hours ago. But obviously, we need you here and meeting with Kaldur and Artemis is important. Especially if we want to figure out what the hell is going on."

Her eyes turned to him, any emotion vacant from her eyes. "You guys really have changed so much, haven't you?" None of them replied as she sighed loudly, nodding reluctantly. "Fine, I'll come with you _but_ I don't promise that I'll stick around permanently."

"Great." The Boy Wonder offered her a small smile.

"Let me introduce myself." The tamaranean girl spoke up excitedly. "I am-"

"Starfire." The dark skinned girl finished. "And the rest of you are Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, right?"

"How did you…" Beast boy responded.

She smirked. "I did my research, or did you guys honestly think I'd come that unprepared?"

* * *

><p>The girl sat down slowly, her eyes scanning the crowds of people.<p>

She didn't find who she was looking for, but of course she wouldn't.

They wouldn't be so easy to spot.

Her long blond hair flew freely against the wind, she hadn't bothered to tie it back like usual. Why bother?

Her sight was suddenly blocked by a tall figure, someone she'd recognize anywhere. "Hello, Roy."

He didn't reply as she sat down across from her, his eyes never leaving her.

"What, no hello? No, I'm sorry for what I said to you? Just going to stand there and be quiet?" She asked teasingly.

"Where's Kaldur?"

"Oh." She replied. "I guess it all leads down to him, doesn't it?"

"Where is he?" He asked again.

She looked around, sighing. "Follow me, we need somewhere more _private _to talk." Without another word she stood up and walked away, the archer slowly trailing behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"Just shut up." She growled, placing a hand against a door. The building was tall, but not the tallest. "Here we are."

"And where is here, exactly?" He asked.

She turned to him, shrugging. "Somewhere where we won't be interrupted."

"Interrupted?" Another voice asked. "Who would interrupt a couple of old friends reuniting?"

The blond girl turned to the voice. "Rocket, what a surprise. I thought you were dead."

"Almost." She replied evenly, landing beside the redhead archer. "The bullet didn't hit any major arteries but I did lose a lot of blood."

"That's good to hear." She looked at her. "I guess the rest of the others came with you?"

"You guessed right." The speedster's voice spoke up as he zoomed beside Rocket, only a yellow and red blur.

"Where's Kaldur?" Robin asked, stepping up beside the others.

"Right behind you." Artemis replied, smirking.

Just as she said, the Atlantean was standing there; a deep frown on his lips. "You actually came."

"We didn't have much of a choice." Rocket spat.

"Please, let me ex-"

"Explain? What, why you betrayed us?" She hissed.

"I did not have a choice."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "So you just sold us all out to the bad guys?"

"They would have killed us all, at least this way some of us stood a chance." He replied.

"Some of us?" She glared up at him, inches apart. "Do you hear yourself or are you just that _dense_?"

"I did what I had to do."

"No!" She growled, throwing her hands up in anger. "You did what you _thought _you had to do! _Not what was right._"

"What would you like, an apology?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, I want you to know what it felt like!" She screamed in anger. "What we went through because of _you_!"

"Rocket, I am sorry. I really am, I never thought that I would have to hurt any of you the way I did." He whispered.

He gasped as her fist collided with his jaw, stepping back in surprise. "Well, you did."

"Raquel…"

She took a step forward, kneeing him in the gut. "That's Rocket, to you."

"Ouch…" Artemis commented, a smirk evident in her features.

"Rocket, that's enough." Robin told her sternly.

"You do not know how long I've waited to do that." She sighed, stepping away from the now-in-pain teen.

"This is getting us nowhere." Artemis spoke up. "We're never going to figure out what the Light wants if all we do is beat each-other up."

"She's right."

"Of course I am."

"And I think we should let the rest of the Titans know what's going on." Robin told them all.

"Wait, what? No!" She hissed. "They have no right to know, about any of this!"

"They're our friends, meaning they'll get hurt if we don't prepare them." Wally replied.

"And?" She asked. "Jade is my sister, does that mean I have to pull her frozen ass out of France and protect her? No."

"As twisted as that sounds; I agree with her." Rocket spoke up. "For all we know, one of them could be another mole."

"None of them are moles, they're all completely loyal to our cause." Wally replied.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what we thought?"

* * *

><p><strong>Markers, this was for you.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	7. Memories Of The Betrayed

**I'm back! Yay, right? ;)**

**Ehhh, too lazy to do the mailbag :P**

**I don't own YJ or TT.**

* * *

><p>"Get some rest; we'll talk later, okay?" Robin ordered.<p>

"'m fine." She mumbled, eyelids halfway shut as she tried to look at him.

"Rocket, I'm serious." He replied. "The room is all yours, I know it must have been a long trip from Dakota."

"Robin…" She leaned against the wall. "I will rest when I find out what the Light wants."

"That's going to have to wait, go on. They're not going anywhere." He told her.

"Unfortunately." She snapped. "Fine, just make sure you wake me up." She stepped into the room, the door shutting behind her.

An empty room, save for the bed. The dark skinned teen soundlessly crawled onto the bed, hoping for dreamless sleep to overcome her.

She never expected to relive her worst memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, well," A sinister voice spoke out from the darkness.<em>

_The young girl groaned, clutching her lower abdomen to keep anymore blood from spilling on the cold hard floor. _

"_I never really expected to see your face back here, girl." The woman sneered, looking down at the girl._

"_G-go… go to… h-hell," The girl managed to spit out, glaring up at the woman._

_The woman leaned down, pointing the gun at the other girl's head. "Not before you, my dear."_

_The girl shut her eyes tightly, expecting the end to come in seconds. _

_It never came._

_The woman smirked. "On second thought, why let your suffering end?" _

"_Y-you… will pay," She growled up at her._

"_Oh, Rocket," The woman feigned concern. "Have you not heard? The only one paying here is you, for being so trusting."_

"_W-what are you…" Her eyes widened visibly as another figure appeared behind the woman._

_The boy she'd recognize anywhere and everywhere._

"_Aqualad…" _

"_Kaldur'ahm," The woman turned to him. "Come, we have bigger things to attend to. Our little traitor has been dealt with."_

"_N-no…" Rocket whispered, almost inaudibly. "No, y-you're the mole?"_

_He didn't respond, his cold hard gaze answer enough for her. _

"_How could you?" She screeched. "You son of a bitch! We _trusted _you!" A sob escaped her shaking lips. _

"_Of course you trusted him," Queen Bee grinned. "He was your leader, after all. Did you honestly think that he was kidnapped? He's too good to let that happen, we all know that. It was all _staged_. You came here for nothing."_

"_W-why?" She demanded, betrayal evident in her words. "WHY?"_

_The woman looked down at the bloody girl. "Because it was his mission, that's why."_

"_We will catch you," She whispered, her eyelids drooping slightly. "I swear to God, we will. You can't hide from us."_

"_We don't plan too." With that said, she turned to one of the guards standing by the metallic door. "Round up some of the other men and take her somewhere she'll recover, somewhere away from here, where she won't be a bother. And make sure she's still alive, she's not useful to any of us dead."_

_The man nodded, running off – gun in hand – to follow her orders. "What do we do about the others, my queen? The others must have been tracking her." Kaldur asked._

"_They were not." The woman smiled back at Rocket. "They could not risk exposing her."_

"_Are you sure?" He asked in concern._

"_I am sure, Kaldur'ahm." She replied._

_Rocket turned her body to face them both again, letting out a gasp of pain. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to move. "K-kaldur…"_

_She didn't notice the guilt in his eyes, or the look Queen Bee gave him as she whispered to him – words that at first Raquel had not been to decipher. Only now was she realizing what was said. "Are you sure this is your choice, boy? She could die believing you are a traitor."_

_He nodded. "I am sure." But even as he said the words a hint of uncertainty crossed his features. "It is necessary."_

"_Kaldur'ahm." The woman turned to gaze once more at the girl, her chest's rise and fall decreasing in speed by each passing moment. "Go with my men, I will give you your assignment when you return. Make sure she is safe."_

"_But, my queen-" He objected._

"_No." She cut him off, leading him to kneel down besides the girl. She placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek, feeling the sweat rolling down the girl's skin. "You are lucky, Rocket." _

_The girl couldn't reply, even breathing was becoming impossible as she felt the pool of blood around her grow in size._

"_You have a second chance to live, don't be so trusting next time." Without another word, the woman stood up and turned back to the Atlantean. "She is your responsibility now, Kaldur'ahm…" She didn't remember the rest._

_He nodded, his reply lost in a memory better forgotten… but now, now that she was back with him; she remembered his exact words. "Whatever it takes, I will give my life to protect hers."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rocket?" A panicked voice asked. "Rocket, please! We know you're still in there somewhere, please open your eyes!"<em>

"_It's no use, she's lost a lot of blood." The Boy Wonder's voice whispered. "It'll take a while before she's up and talking again."_

"_Who could have done this to her?" The other voice asked._

"_Best guess? Queen Bee." The speedster's voice growled. "Artemis must have tipped them off about her."_

"_Artemis wasn't the mole, KF!" The little bird snapped._

"_Then who else was it?" He demanded._

"_Whoever it was, we won't know anytime soon." The voice told them both._

"_Zatanna, open your eyes. Why else would have betrayed us like that? Who else do you think gave them Kaldur?" The speedster demanded. _

"_H-he…" _

"_Rocket!" Zatanna yelled, running to the girl's side._

"_Are you okay?" Robin asked. "Any pain?"_

"_No… 'm fine…" She mumbled, attempting to get up off the hospital bed._

"_Hey, hey. Don't make any sudden movements." M'gann's voice told her, the martian putting a comforting hand on her arm. "You'll mess with the stitches."_

"_Stitches?" She groaned. "W-where am I?"_

"_STAAR Labs, you were moved here after we found you in some Japanese Hospital all wounded." Wally replied. "We should have never sent you in there."_

"_You c-couldn't have… k-known this was g-going to… happen." She managed to croak out. _

"_We knew there was a mole, and the mole obviously tipped them off." M'gann whispered._

"_Yeah, he did." Rocket's eyes shut tightly._

"_He?" Wally asked. "You know who the mole is?"_

"_I… I do…" She whispered, the tears forming. "I should h-have seen it… I s-should have expected… it was so obvious…"_

"_Who?" Robin asked._

"_Kaldur!" She hissed. "He's not dead and he's not being held hostage like we thought, he's one of _them. _Not Artemis, or Conner, Aqualad._"

"_What?" _

"_No!"_

"_How?"_

"_This isn't possible…"_

"_Shut up!" Robin ordered. "We all need to find out what we're going to do now, the League doesn't know about this."_

"_They don't have to." Rocket spoke up._

"_What are you talking about? Of course we have to!" Wally growled._

"_No, she's right." Conner told them. "They'll just lock him up and tell us to stay out of it. Kaldur was one of us, he's out responsibility." _

"_So what do we tell them?" M'gann asked._

"_What they already know." Rocket whispered. "Artemis decided to go looking for any sign that Kaldur's still alive and Kaldur… he's missing. In my time undercover, I learned nothing."_

"_Nothing." Robin agreed._

_The others nodded, all mumbling the same word. "Nothing."_

* * *

><p>"Nothing…"<p>

Her eyes snapped open, the memories all flooding back.

As she turned her eyes to the glass window and she noticed the sun was about to begin setting soon.

She shot up, gasping as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. It felt so real, like she was reliving it all over again.

They kept her alive, they'd made sure she didn't die.

She stood up quickly, grabbing her belt and running to the door. Once she managed to open it she stepped out and ran down the hallway.

The girl found what she was looking for immediately.

Everyone else gathered around the main room, some of them talking and the others wandering around in boredom.

"You." She hissed, her eyes landing on the atlantean.

He looked up to meet her cold gaze, his face betraying no emotion as she walked up to him and pulled him up by the front of his shirt.

"Rocket, what are you doing?" Artemis demanded, trying to pull the girl away to no avail.

Rocket pushed the atlantean against the closest wall, growling. "She kept me alive! She could have let me die but instead she saved me! _Why?"_

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You and that… that witch! You kept me – made sure that – I stayed alive, why?" She yelled.

"Because." He whispered.

"_Why?" _She hissed.

"Because I cared about you!"

"W-what?" She whispered, her grip on him slackening.

"She knew how I felt, and unlike the others… unlike the rest of the Light's members, she saw past me and she saw past you. Do you know what she told me?" He asked, and she could feel his eyes boring into her soul.

She didn't reply, swallowing the lump on her throat.

"She said that for the time you were around, you were like a daughter to her and she did not want to kill you either. And I am glad she decided not to, because I could not have been able to bare seeing you dead. I couldn't even stand seeing you like you were then, I thought you would die."

"And you almost let it happen." She retorted.

He looked down at her. "I am sorry, it was never my intention to let any of you get killed."

"You're not forgiven."

"Rocket, please…" He began.

"We already told you, the Light is back." Artemis replied.

"That's not quite…" The atlantean was cut off by the sound of the tower's main computer coming alive.

"Titans, come in. Someone please, answer!" The girl's panicked face appeared on screen.

"Donna?" Rocket's eyes widened, seeing the girl's current state. She was beaten, and badly.

"Rocket!" The girl's eyes flew to her. "Please, you guys have to help us!"

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"It's them, they attacked." Her eyes were wide in terror. "They got her! They got Zatanna!"

* * *

><p><strong>You like? ;D<strong>

**Now, Chalant or RobStar? You decide…**

**Review please! XD**


	8. Only Silence

**I'm back, say yay! xD**

**I just wanted to wish iSniffMarkers an early-ish birthday this chapter is for her, as is the next one if I get it finished in time… .-.**

* * *

><p>"What happened?"<p>

_What happened?_

The question seemed to echo in their minds.

"Donna? _Donna?" _The girls stood frozen as she just stared ahead at nothing, her only other companion fallen on the floor beside her.

Kara Kent stared at the soft grass beneath her, glaring down as if making it fear her would fix _everything_. Their faces were dirty, as if they had just been in a fight… then again, that was it wasn't it?

Neither of them noticed the group of teens approaching them worriedly, and if they did then they were to caught up in their thoughts to react.

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know, they seem fine…"

_Fine…?_

They seemed, _fine? _How the hell were they fine? One of their friends was _gone _and they could do nothing to stop it! They weren't even close to fine!

One of them must have noticed the enraged expression in the fallen girl's face, soon their words were replaced by hollow silence.

"W-we should have… we could have…" The kryptonian girl took a deep breath. "We should have stopped them."

"There was nothing you could do."

"No, I could have done everything to stop it!" She yelled in outrage. "But I didn't, and now… now they have her!"

"And what is _he _doing here?" Wonder Girl snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Kaldur.

"He's here to help." Robin replied.

"And her?" Kara asked, glaring at Artemis as her eyes locked on her slim figure.

"None of your business, is it?" The archer snapped, glaring back just as lethally.

Kara scoffed. "Considering you showed up on the news as a _villain, _I'm pretty sure it is."

"If I'm a villain then maybe you should do your job and stop me, huh?" Both blondes continued to glare at each-other intensely as the other teens just looked on.

"Maybe I will, after all; you did attack my friends."

"And I'll happily do it again."

"Witch."

"Pushover."

"Traitor."

"Guys!" Rocket growled. "No fighting, alright?"

"Déjà vu…" The short haired demoness muttered as she and the others stood off to the side.

"We need to find Zatanna." Robin replied sternly, turning to the two other girls. "Which way did the kidnappers take off?"

"We don't know." Donna looked away, up at the now empty sky.

"How can you not know?" Artemis demanded, slightly enraged.

"They didn't exactly all go in one direction, or hold up a poster saying 'Magician Girl Here' and wait for us to follow." Kara snapped back.

Donna sighed. "And, they ripped off her comm-link before taking off… so we can't track that either."

"Wait… maybe we _can_ track her…" Artemis spoke up, talking more to herself than the others.

They all stared at her in question as she walked off, leaving them all confused.

* * *

><p><em>Count to ten, take a deep breath and start over… or just let yourself die… either one works fine…<em>

The raven haired girl flinched, suppressing a pain induced groan. Some of her ribs were broken, that was a given. And she was pretty sure she probably had a concussion.

How she managed to figure this out in her physical state was beyond her…

Even as she struggled to stay awake she knew it was impossible, they'd drugged her right after she'd been bound. It was physically tiring to even try and keep her eyes open.

"Where are we taking her?"

She jumped as she heard the man speak up, not realizing she wasn't alone. The words were almost too faint for her to hear, almost.

"The boss has plans for her."

She didn't like the sound of that, obviously they were talking about her. Boss? What boss? Who was this boss and what plans did he have for her?

"I pity the kid…"

Whatever it was, Zatanna was sure she wasn't going to like it. But what could she do? Blindfolded and gagged, she was basically useless. No way to chant her way out, she didn't even know where she was.

Were Kara and Donna okay? Had they also been taken? Did they know that she was missing? Of course they did, when they were attacked they must have noticed.

But then again, she was ambushed; they could have just thought that she abandoned them if _they _weren't attacked. She didn't want to think of it, the possibilities were just something she'd rather ignore.

As she let sleep overtake her, she just hoped that whoever this boss was; they weren't as bad as they seemed to be to their men.

* * *

><p>The blonde rushed into her room, pulling her closet door open instantly.<p>

As she did so she didn't notice the group of heroes piled around the door, looking at her in curiosity.

Kid Flash sighed, stepping inside and walking over to her as she searched around. "And you're looking for…?"

"A necklace." She replied simply.

"A… necklace?"

She sighed, turning back to him. "If you're not going to help, don't block my light, alright?"

He raised his hands up in defense, backing up. "Fine, tell me when you find it; I'm out."

With that said he sped off, leaving the girl to keep searching through her things.

"Artemis, seriously; what are you looking for?" Robin asked.

She turned to him, raising her hand over her head as a small chain-like object reflected the light hitting it. "This."

"What is it?" Kara asked, her tone obviously skeptic.

"It's a… necklace…?" Rocket asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's not just a _necklace. _Zatanna has one just like it, she made them when we were still… well, whatever…"

"So what does it do?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged. "It does what she designed it to do, track down people or more precisely; Zatanna."

"How do you know this will work?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Artemis wrapped the chain around her fingers, avoiding the other girl's stare. "We tested them out, they work."

"Are. You. Sure?" The kryptonian asked again.

"Yes." She replied, eyes narrowed as the other blonde glared back in reproach. "It works, take my word for it."

* * *

><p><strong>So… you like? :3<strong>

**And Markers, I love you, bitch. :|**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY! :D**

**P.S. Kyle's weird… funny, but weird... O.O**

**Now, everyone review or else! e_e**


	9. Through The Eyes Of Another

'**Twas the night before school and all through the house… the TV blasted of Loki awesomeness... again. :3**

**Anyways, I'm back! :D**

**I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans, and yada yada please continue reading now.**

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock…. Tick tock…<em>

She groaned, one thought running through her head. _"Make it stop."_

The sound made her cringe, everything sounded louder to her at that very moment.

Her eyes slowly opened, attempting to take on her surroundings and find the annoying sound. She didn't like what she saw.

It was some kind of cell – no windows – only a small light bulb to illuminate her cold dark prison.

She lifted her hand up, using it to shield her eyes from the light. As she looked around she noticed there was thankfully no one around to keep guard of her, how odd…

Without a word she moved her hand down to her abdomen, trying to keep from screaming as she felt the pain transform to something unbearable, she struggled to sit up and finally managed to put her back to the wall.

It took her less than a minute to realize, realize that she was no longer bound or gagged; she could escape!

Her excitement was short lived when she heard someone coming in, her gaze turned in to a hard cold glare as she noticed who had entered. "You." She spat.

The shadowed figure didn't reply, staring down at the girl quizzically.

"I should have figured it would be you, after all; don't you live to make our lives a living _hell_?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "It's never been my intention to have anything to do with your lives, they just seem to keep getting in my way."

"I never did anything to you!" Zatanna snapped.

"But your friends did." Bee replied.

The young magician scoffed. "My _friends_? Because of you and your stupid team I lost my friends!"

"And, you blame me? I wasn't the one that kept secrets from the people I was supposed to trust." The woman waited for an answer.

She wasn't all too shocked when she got none.

The woman grinned. "I'll send one of the doctors to patch you up, can't have you dying on me now, can we?"

"Go to hell!" The raven haired girl spat. "You don't care about me or anyone else, you just care about power."

"Wrong, I care about success. And right now, you're the only thing standing in between me and those friends of yours." The woman hissed wickedly. "Trust me, in a while that will all change."

"What are you…?" She asked in confusion, pain momentarily forgotten.

The woman just smirked. "You'll see…"

* * *

><p>"Artemis, what is this about?"<p>

"Hold on, alright." She replied, slipping the necklace onto her neck.

"Hold on for what?" Raquel asked.

"Just… hold on." Artemis looked away from them, her eyes shutting as she focused on clearing her mind of all thoughts. She lifted her hands up to her chest so they both held the necklace.

She heard several gasps come from her companions, ignoring them for the time being. Her breath froze, a limp building in her throat as the medallion began to glow.

"Artemis?" Kara asked, suspicion evident in her tone.

The blonde villainess gasped as she felt something creeping into her mind, overtaking her thoughts. She found herself seeing things she knew did not belong to her, memories she couldn't remember living.

And then she felt it, the intense pain that shot up her spine. Her eyes snapped open, a silent scream forming in her mouth. The pain began to fade, seeming to grow duller and duller with every passing second. She couldn't help but notice; notice that her eyes saw what was not to be there.

She saw the base, the soldiers surrounding her as she walked through the many halls surrounding. Except, she knew it wasn't really her. Artemis had been through this before, once.

Her eyes turned towards one of the guards, lingering on the uniform's design. She's seen them before, the design was unique, one of a kind.

She understood now, she knew what was going on.

"_Artemis, get out!" _

The voice pulled her away, farther and farther until the images began to get blurry and indistinct.

A hand touched her shoulder, bringing her back to her own reality.

Her eyes landed on the mop of red hair covering concerned eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

Artemis nodded, staring at the speedster's shining green orbs. "I-I'm fine." She whispered. "You came back quickly…"

He smiled slightly. "Didn't want to miss the fun."

Before she could reply, Donna's voice interrupted. "What happened? The thing, it just…"

"I know where she is." She whispered. "I know who took Zatanna."

"Really?" Kara asked, skeptically.

The girl nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, and none of you are going to like it."

"Let me guess." Rocket replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "She's a full time bitch at Bialya?"

"Queen Bee." Kaldur growled.

"Of course!" Robin face palmed. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"Who is Queen Bee?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Only one of the most vicious, self-centered, soul crushing, murdering woman in the world." Beast Boy growled, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"You know of her?" Starfire asked, confused obvious in her gaze.

"She… she murdered my mother." He looked down, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, BB." Cyborg replied, placing a hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"… wait a minute…" Raquel gaped in shock. "You're Garfield Logan?"

"_Logan?" _Kid asked. "Dude, you're kidding, right?"

"That's me." The teen muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked.

"I didn't think it mattered." He replied coldly.

Artemis shook her head. "Then, this means that… M'gann's the reason you have powers."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess… I never really bothered to figure it out, me or the Doom Patrol. It just… happened."

"Speaking of M'gann…" Robin typed away on the main computer. "I think the bio-ship's here."

"What?" Kaldur asked.

"The bio-ship." He replied, looking back at them. "M'gann's here."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I only got four last time, that makes me sad. :'(<strong>

… **Loki!**

**Oh, and REVIEW! XD**


	10. Hard To Remember

**So… I'm back after… how long was it this time? e_e**

**DarkbladerX666- Yes, bless his poor soul :|**

**Erstina 13624- Yay :D**

**Jazzmonkey- I actually updated soon… ish… :3**

**Abbie Brown- Aww, lucky! I wanna see it again! D:**

**iSniffMarkers- You want some holy water with that hiss? O.o**

**Anyways, I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans blah blah blah whatever…**

* * *

><p>"Hello, M'gann." Artemis spoke up, standing beside Kaldur and Robin.<p>

They all stood on the roof, eyes leveled on each-other as the rest of the teens surrounded them. No one else said anything, no one else knew what to say. Finally, M'gann spoke up.

"Artemis, it's… good to see you…" The martian replied awkwardly, finding no other words to say before she gave the atlantean a small nod of acknowledgment. "Kaldur."

Conner stood perfectly still, glaring at the blonde villainess. "Surprise seeing you here." He barked out loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Artemis scoffed, arm crossed as she returned the hostile stare. "Can't say the same, you _are_ pretty predictable, after all."

"Artemis." Robin whispered, an obvious warning; knowing she could end up taking the fight too far to prevent and damage.

She raised her hands up in defense, looking at the boy. "Whatever, I only speak the truth."

"We brought some help." M'gann piped up, hoping to avoid the continuation of a dangerous war. She turned, motioning for a group of teens to exit from the bio-ship.

"Kaldur!" A red head girl rushed out, running towards the atlantean and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

His eyes widened in shock, the familiar touch freezing him in place. "T-tula?"

She nodded, smiling as she pulled back and saw the boy's face. "It is good to see you again, Kaldur'ahm!"

"H-how have you been?" He asked cautiously, unsure if her outlook of him had changed during the past couple of years.

Tula bit her lip, looking away in evident sorrow. "The king… he misses you, it is difficult at times to… uh…" She didn't continue, knowing he'd understand what she meant anyways.

His eyes turned down at the floor in what appeared to be honest shame. "I would… imagine so." A small sigh escaped his lips in response.

A smile suddenly reappeared on her lips, the atlantean girl's mood brightening at a sudden thought. "He and the Queen will be pleased to know you are safe."

"They cannot know, Tula. I forbid it." Kaldur'ahm quickly replied.

Tula looked at him, silent as confusion shined bright in her eyes. "He deserves to know, Kaldur'ahm. They all do."

"They do not deserve the heartache it will cause." Kaldur replied, trying to sound as indifferent as possible.

"You are like a son to him and her, they needs to know!" Her outburst was unexpected, even to her. Her eyes widened, before she covered her mouth in shock. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

He sighed, eyes showing authentic regret. "It is fine Tula, Poseidon knows I deserve worse than you yelling at me."

The boy wonder's eyes turned to meet the other girl that calmly walked out of the bio-ship, her costume bringing back many unwanted memories. "Batgirl…"

Barbara smiled, her arms crossed over her chest. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

That was an understatement. He remembered her perfectly, how could he not? She was his best friend, the only girl he could have ever confided in. And she knew that, she used it to her advantage millions of times before. But this time, she looked honestly relieved to see him safe; she was relieved, to be honest. After so much time worrying, she had her best friend back.

"What happened to Gotham?" Robin asked hesitantly, trying his best to not offend the girl he'd once considered a sister.

Her smile faltered for a second. "It got a bit… crowded, ya know? Not enough room for two Bats in Gotham, it seems."

He gave out a humorless laugh, shaking his head. "I could have told you that, Babs."

She smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder as she pointed out. "But you did, or have you forgotten?"

He then enveloped her in a tight hug, laughing brightly as she returned the hug. "Yes, I suppose I did. How is life, anyways?"

"As horrible as the last time we saw each-other." She muttered, clinging to him; fearing she'd once again loose her brother.

He sighed, shaking his head as they continued to embrace. "Why am I not surprised?"

Her answer was simple, her voice holding so much honesty. "Because, you _are_ a Bat."

A couple of feet away stood two teens, grinning as the girls was picked up in a tight embrace and swung around. "Raquel, what's up?" The dark skinned teen asked excitedly.

She let out a surprised laugh, honestly happy to see him. "Virgil, you're here!" She didn't mind being picked up right now, even though she was sure to get him back for that later.

Virgil Hawkins, also known as one of her very best friends and the hero Static, was finally back in her life after years without seeing him. She remembered the last time they'd talked, she'd walked out on him after having the biggest argument possible. Yeah, she'd regretted it, but she hadn't been woman enough to find the guy and apologize for the things she'd said.

He smirked playfully, setting her down carelessly. "No, I'm back home. This is just an _allusion_."

"Haha, very funny." She replied, rolling her eyes but the grin remaining on her features. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, so… is this your new HQ or what?" He asked, turning his attention back to their location.

"Or what…" She muttered, turning her attention back to the rest of the teens as her smile disappeared along with the happy mood. "What now, _fearless leader?_" Her words were obviously directed towards the Boy Wonder.

Robin looked around, seeing them all – the determined looks each and every one of their faces held – there was no going back, not now. He crosses his arms, looking at Rocket. "Now, we plan."

* * *

><p>"What is your name?"<p>

"Zatanna Zatara." The girl answered emotionlessly.

"Do you know why you are here?" The woman asked.

Zatanna nodded, her gaze never faltering. "Yes."

The woman smirked lightly, standing in front of the now healing girl. "And tell me, why are you here, Zatanna?"

A determined look set across the girl's features; false memories now inserted into her head, false anger towards those who she now believed had wronged her. She was no longer Zatanna – the great magician and hero Zatara's daughter – she was no longer a member of the Young Justice League, or a friend to those so called ex-sidekicks. Now she was a weapon, a weapon designed for the Light and their allies.

As she looked at Queen Bee, she only had one thought in her mind. "To destroy the Justice League, and all heroes who stand by them, at all cost." And she would; she'd complete her mission, she'd do anything to make sure she was successful, because now Zatanna was finally one with the Light.

* * *

><p><strong>So… you guys notice my new name? :3 Like it? Lol, I've developed an obsession with Alien vs Predator… mostly Predator AKA Preddy :3 <strong>

**Anyways, review please? D: I didn't get a whole lot last time! Please… for Zatanna…? :( **

**BYEEEE! XD**


	11. Jinxed

**I own nada. :|**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually saved this." Artemis dragged her fingers over the familiar green fabric before looking back at her old friend.<p>

He offered a shrug in response. "It might be full of bad memories, but it had some good ones too. Besides, I highly doubt you want to be seen helping people in your "Tigress" outfit."

She looked away, the guilt and shame coming back and re-opening wounds in her heart. "But Artemis is dead, remember?"

The boy wonder placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her an encouraging smile. "Well, she's about to make a magnificent comeback." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

The blonde looked away from the door as it shut and back at her clothes. A sigh escaped her lips. "Too many bad memories, not enough good ones."

But she wasn't going to let that bother her, instead she did what she had to do. She put her old costume back on and let the memories flood back.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in the room as they waited for her to return. And when she did come back, they all stared at her for a second. Memories did come flooding back, for all of them.<p>

She looked just like they remembered, all except for the bow. Her hands were empty and her quiver wasn't on her back but that could easily be fixed.

"Here." Roy walked up to her and handed her said bow and quiver. "Don't ask how I got them back."

Wally looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "You look… nice."

"Thanks." She replied coyly, giving him and Jinx a small glance.

"Welcome back, Artemis." M'gann piped up, walking over and giving the girl a hug – one that Artemis gladly returned.

"Nice outfit, ponytail." Kara muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you only approved of skirts and other ass showing wardrobe." Artemis retorted.

The kryptonian shrugged. "At least I have an ass to show."

"Girls, you're both pretty. Now stop arguing." Jinx spoke up with arms crossed.

"I can't work with her." Kara growled.

Artemis crossed her arms. "At least we agree on something."

"Either you work together or the world ends, so shut your mouths and get along for once!" Raquel hissed in annoyance.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

Virgil face-palmed and quickly placed an arm on his friend's shoulder, preventing her from attacking either of the other women. "She's right, we all just have to get along until this is over. Okay? Then we can all go our separate ways."

"Because that turned out so well last time, didn't it?" Batgirl remarked sarcastically.

"Enough." Robin snapped. "We're here to get something done, if you can't swallow your pride long enough to get said thing done then the door is right there." None of them moved, much to his approval.

"What do we do first?" Beast boy spoke up.

"We have to wait until they attack." He replied emotionlessly. "That's all we can do for now."

Not a second later did the alarm sound. "Speaking of attacks…"

"Everyone, move out!" No one put up any argument as they all exited the tower.

* * *

><p>"<em>Worht taht rac ta eht seoreh."<em>

"Get down!" Everyone did as ordered as a car flew towards them at incredible speeds, only missing them by inches.

"Holy crap…" Kid muttered as he saw who it was that had done that.

"Permission to attack?" Jinx asked, glancing over at Robin from her spot behind a piece of rubble.

"Granted, just be careful." He ordered sternly.

"No promises." She muttered as she jumped out and bombarded the magician girl with hex after hex, none of them proving affective against her.

Just as Wally was about to rush over to assist her, a blast of ice caught him in the legs – successfully distracting him long enough for the ice villain to send a blow to his face and make him fall backwards. "Hello, Flash Junior."

"Icicle." The boy growled as he stared up at the teen.

Said villain grinned. "You remember me? Shocking."

"That's exactly what I was going to say." A voice shouted from above, making the teen turn around just in time to be hit with a jolt of electricity strong enough to throw him back a couple yards.

Wally quickly used this distraction to vibrate his molecules out of the ice. "Thanks, Static." He yelled up at the teen before running off to help.

He stopped when he saw Artemis fighting Shimmer without her bow, both of them only using hand to hand combat. The redhead quickly took the fact that Shimmer's back was to him to rush over and pin her arms to her back, giving the blonde an opportunity to punch the other girl in the face an successfully knock her out for the time being. "One down." She muttered before picking up her bow again and returning to the fight.

Yards away stood Kyd Wykkyd, trapped by Rocket in one of her inertia bubbles. She watched from above as he tried to break free from the bubble to no avail. Her smirk vanished as she realized he was suddenly gone. "What the…?"

The mute member of the Hive Five suddenly appeared above her and while she was distracted, caused her to fall from the sky immediately. She groaned as she fell on her back, glaring up at the other teen as he stood in front of her. "You're going to pay for that you little b-" She stopped talking as he disappeared once again, quickly getting to her feet.

Her eyes widened as she saw Mammoth jump down from one of the buildings, he was going to squash her! On impulse, she quickly pulled her hands up and created a inertia field around him. He hovered feet above, trying to smash the bubble to no avail.

Finally, she grew tired of his struggle and opted to knock him out with the bubble; once he was unconscious letting him crash to the ground. She winced in sympathy before taking to the skies again to search for the other nuisance.

"_Worht eht lrig ffo reh teef!" _

Jinx yelped in surprise as an unseen force caused her to fall flat on her face. "That's it!" She growled, sitting up and throwing a hex at one of the street lamps. The thing fell on top of Zatanna and pinned her down successfully.

Before the magician had a chance to recite another spell the, the pink haired sorceress ran over and ripped off her already ruined sleeve. Her protests were muffled as the fabric was placed around her mouth.

"Jinx!" Wally yelled as he rushed over to them. "Whoa… you actually got her…"

"It comes as a shock to you?" The others also came over as soon as they had their enemies down for the count, all of them in shock as they noticed her.

"Zatanna?!" Kara and Donna yelled simultaneously, looking down at the girl.

Robin sighed and turned to them all. "Let's get her back to the Tower and the others to jail as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Um, so... review..? .-.<strong>


End file.
